Angel Lover
by Mad Katter
Summary: It's mostly about this character I made, a new daughter, falling in love with an angel. She has the ability to control nature. Mostly about how hectic her life has been since she became a Daughter. Did it all in one day, so it's not that deep. My 1st fic.


Daughters of the Moon

Keira slammed onto the floor. The impact surged through her body. The warning bellalready rang. Kids pushed through the hallways hustling into their classes. Keira quickly stood up and rushed inside the classroom. "Dammit! This is the worst day of my life!" She drifted away from the classroom into her own world and relaxed. Keira let her mind wander freely when, suddenly, "Ehem…please go out of the room and freshen up for your next class." "Sorry", Keira sighed. "So, what's up?" Vanessa went beside Keira and brushed away the dust off Keira's cheek. "Not much, got in trouble cause I slept in class", Keira said while signaling Catty, Serena and Jimena to come over. "Is today Friday?" Catty asked, poking Vanessa. "Ow! Yeah, where's Tianna?" "I'm right here." "What's up with that smirk?" Jimena asked, looking at Tianna up and down. "Oh, nothing. It's just that today's Friday and I'm just….happy!" "Okay, we've all got classes to attend. Let's move." Catty exclaimed, pushing Vanessa, Catty, Serena and Jimena. A throbbing headache sprung through Keira. "Are you okay?" Tianna asked, worried. "I... I'm fine." Even as the day ended, Keira couldn't get rid of the headache she had. Keira dashed through the soccer field, dodging every flying soccer ball, heading straight into the parking lot. She grabbed her keys, shoved her bag into the back seat, started the car and drove straight to her house. "I'm sooo glad the day's over." Keira slammed the door as she entered her room. _Man, there's too much pressure. First I become the newest addition of the Daughters of the Moon, then I find out that I have freaky powers AND have to save the world from evil! Damn! _Keira took a soothing bath before she would go to Planet Bang. "Hello? Anybody home?" Vanessa shouted from her Mustang, slowly parking her car. "Keira, are you done yet?" Catty jumped out of the car, dressed in a blue sleeveless top with short shorts and matching blue flip flops. Keira rushed to answer the door while adjusting her halter top. "Yeah, I'm done. Where's Tianna? Why is she always bailing out on us?" "She went out with Derek. She'll be there at Planet Bang probably before we come." Serena answered, accusingly looking at Catty and Vanessa. "What?" Catty and Vanessa answered in unison. "Never mind…"Serena sighed.

Planet Bang

"Hey! There she is." Jimena rushed over, pushing Tianna. "Where's your date?" "Probably somewhere dancing." Tianna frowned, rolling her eyes. "Vanessa's about to perform. C'mon guys." Catty shoved into the crowd of dancers as Vanessa was setting up for their performance. As Micheal's band performed, with Vanessa as the vocalist, Keira noticed something moving toward the dark corner of the room. Vanessa looked stunning with her black tube top, her glittery amber pants and white boots. "Psst… hey! I think I saw something move in the dark." Jimena said, her eyes cautious. "Me too." Keira said in amazement, her eyes looking all over the place. Vanessa was already taking a bow before jumping off the stage. "Was it good?" "Awesome!" Catty's eyes widened. "I think we saw followers." Serena said, her face obvious with worry. "Really?" Vanessa inquired with disbelief. A black shadow was already forming beside Serena. The shadow took human form. It was Stanton. "Was that shadow near that dark corner you?" Serena asked in relief. "Nice to see you for the 2nd time, Keira." Stanton said with a smirk. "Hi…" Keira rushed her hand into her hair. "Listen, I'm here to warn you about the shadow that you saw moving around. That was a follower. Be alert. Go home before you get hurt…" Stanton replied, caressing Serena before turning into vapor. "Please guys, trust Stanton." Serena pleaded. "Okay, everybody rides in my car tonight." Vanessa searched for her keys. "Umm… I think I should walk tonight. Don't worry. I'll be safe." Keira frowned, twirling a lock of hair. "O…okay. If that's what you want. Just be careful." Catty went beside Keira, giving her a hug. "Gosh, thanks for understanding, guys. Bye!" "Well, I've got to tell Derek that I'm leaving early." Tianna pushed through the crowd of kids blocking the way. Keira then realized that she still had a headache. She rushed out of Planet Bang and started to walk when she started feeling dizzier and dizzier. Then as she neared home, a white light flashed into her eyes. She started to fall, but before she did, someone caught her. "Better be careful and watch your step." The stranger helped her stand up and slowly walked away. "Wait! Who are you?" Keira said, rubbing her eyes. The man turned and started walking towards her. His skin was still glowing like the white light that flashed through. "I'm what you call a heavenly spirit. More likely known as an angel." "Thanks for catching me. By the way, what's your name?" "My name is Ross. Would you like to spend the night with me? I've got an apartment just a block away." "Maybe, I'll just text my mom and tell her I'm sleeping over at a friend's house." "It's settled then." _I can't believe I'm sleeping over at an apartment with a man that I barely even know_.

The Next Morning

"That was nice." Keira yawned. "I think I should head home." "I'm enrolling at La Brea High. I'll see you there, Keira." "Bye." Keira swung her bag over her shoulder and left. Her eyes were looking all over the neighborhood. No one would want to see her walk out of an apartment that she had never visited before. Keira noticed that Catty was walking toward her. "Hi! Glad you're safe. What was with you last night?" "Nothing. Just had a little headache. That's why I had to walk home to clear my mind." A strange figure quickly grabbed Keira. "Help!" Keira desperately shouted. Catty tried to pull her from the vortex that was pulling Keira away. "Call the others and try to find me in Nefandus. Go in that apartment, find a guy named Ross and tell him I need his help." Keira spoke out, her eyes filled with tears. "Who's Ross?" Catty asked, trying to make out everything Keira said. "Just do it! Please." Keira spoke as she vanished into the portal. Catty cleared her mind and started calling the other Daughters. They all quickly rushed at the sidewalk where Keira disappeared. "She's gone?" Vanessa asked, still tired from all the running they did. "Yeah, and she told me to find a guy named Ross in that apartment building." Catty quickly pointed at an old, wrecked building. "Who's Ross?" Jimena asked, puzzled. "I don't know, I tried to ask, but it was too late." "Then we'd better get started." Serena sighed, her face obvious with worry.

The Apartment Building

"Hi. Is there a guy named Ross living here?" Tianna asked an old lady. "I think so. He's in the 2nd door to the right when you go straight ahead." Said the old lady, pointing toward a wooden hallway." "Thanks." Tianna said, walking straight and following the old lady's directions. Jimena knocked on the wooden door with a rusty doorknob. They all heard footsteps walking toward the door from inside. "Are you Ross?" Vanessa asked, her eyes wandering into the room. "Yes, you must be Keira's friends. She told me things about all of you." "Who are you?" Catty interrupted. "I'm an angel. If there are followers from the dark side, there are also angels on the good side. Please come in." Ross assumingly said. "So, she told you we were goddesses?" Tianna put her hands on her hips. "Yes, and don't worry." "We should all worry because Keira got sucked in a portal with a follower leading to Nefandus." Catty told him, her eyes full of concern. "OH MY GOD! What should we do?" Ross's eyes widened as he panicked across the room. "Why should you even care? You only met her yesterday." Catty scowled. "Actually, I've been watching her from above for about a year now, so I'm like her guardian angel." Ross stopped panicking and settled down. "We should go to Nefandus right now. I'm sure we can take on a few followers." Jimena stood confidently, her feet firm on the ground. "I'll have to summon Stanton for help…" Serena looked at Jimena doubtedly. "STANTON? The Prince of Night? You wanna summon him? He'll just add trouble." Ross shook his head to clear his mind. "I'm doing it now." Serena said, rolling her eyes over to Ross. As she summoned Stanton, a dark shadow started to appear in front of them. The Daughters just waited calmly as they could. Ross quickly ducked under a table and put a rug on top of his head. "Why did you call for me?" Stanton asked, kissing Serena on the cheek. "Keira was kidnapped by a follower and was sent to Nefandus." Catty pointed out and bit her tongue. "I told you to be careful. Let's go to Nefandus and claim her back. Who the hell is that trying to hide under the table with a rug on top of his head?" Stanton peeked, astonished. "You!" "You know each other?" Serena asked, wide-eyed. "Yes, and if he's here to help, then I will consider a truce." Stanton confirmed. "I AM here to help. Never mind our argument. Let's just claim Keira back." Ross quickly stood up and brushed off the dust on his shirt and jeans. A portal opened. The Daughters, Ross and Stanton fiercely went through.

Nefandus

"Let me go!" Keira screamed. She was held up in an alley full of followers. "What do you want from me, anyway?" The followers grinned and stepped aside to make a path. "We are here to witness a daughter turn to the dark side!" A voice answered her question. "What makes you think I'll do that?" Keira proudly said with disbelief. " Ha--- . The voice was disrupted by a flash of white light. "Let go of her." Stanton calmly said and hid the others. "It's the Prince of Night!" A follower whispered. Most of the followers were shocked to see him and quickly bowed to Stanton to show respect. "I do not approve of this! What are you doing?" Followers watched in terror as Stanton's eyes blazed. The voice revealed its true form and bowed to Stanton. "Sir, I let a group of lucky followers witness an event that… that will turn one of the Daughters to dark." Tymmie said, in his human form. "How stupid can you be!" Stanton's expression grew angrier. "I'm so sorry!" Tymmie pleaded. "Fine! Just give the girl to me. I'll take care of her." Stanton said as he calmed down. "Release the Daughter." Tymmie ordered, in relief that Stanton wasn't going to banish him. Keira was set free and was handed to Stanton. As Stanton left, he unveiled the others and returned to L.A. through a portal. "Good acting!" Serena exclaimed happily. "Thank YOU Stanton!" Keira jumped and gave Stanton a big hug. "Yeah…" Stanton sighed heavily. "I'm so glad you're safe." Ross joined in. "We're all glad you're safe. The Oscar for best actor goes to………Stanton!" Catty imitated a presenter until she burst out laughing. Serena smiled at Stanton assuring he got the joke. "I…I have to leave. They will get suspicious if they found out that I was gone for a long time." Stanton frowned. Before he left, he gave Serena one last kiss then he turned to vapor and vanished.

A Few Hours Later

The Daughters, except Keira left happily. "Thanks for coming." Keira pleasantly told Ross. "I wasn't much of a hero like Stanton…" Ross replied glumly. Then a red light flashed from the cracked wall. "You! I saw you spying on us in Nefandus! I'm not here for you, Keira. Not now." Tymmie's eyes gave out a deadly glare. "So let it be." Ross nodded his head in approval. Tymmie swung his fist hitting Ross in the chest. Ross slammed into the wall causing it to crack more. He then threw his fist straight towards Tymmie's stomach. Tymmie spat out blood. He gathered energy and bolted Ross with a strong punch. Ross rolled onto the floor, his whole body throbbing with pain. Ross stood up, gathered all his energy. His eyes flared with anger and hate. He threw one last punch which threw Tymmie to the wall. "I'll be back. Next time…I'll get you." Tymmie limped across the floor and opened a portal to Nefandus. "We'll see…" Ross said with vengeance. "I knew you could be a hero!" Keira smiled and embraced him. "Thanks for…believing in me. Thank you." Ross sighed in relief. Keira touched Ross's cheek and kissed him. " I've been watching over you for a year…and I really really care for you…" Ross whispered as their kiss ended…

1st fic. Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
